


Новый Год, 1949

by allla5960



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Sibling Incest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост-канон. Новый Год в Лондоне никогда не будет так хорош, как в Нарнии. Но они могут притвориться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новый Год, 1949

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: neytah  
> Бета: vivian_damor_blok   
> Оригинал: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1420474
> 
> Пост-канон, инцест, упоминание Сьюзен; легкий ангст, даже немного граничащий с флаффом.   
> Автор немного напутал с возрастом героев. Таким образом, Люси в 1949 должно быть семнадцать, но менять я не стала. 
> 
> Разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> Размещение:  
> Перевод - с разрешения переводчика;  
> Оригинал - с разрешения автора

Эдмунд находит Люси на крыше. Она часто оказывается в странных местах, когда должна уйти от всего этого, чтобы побыть наедине со своими мыслями. Только Эдмунд всегда знает, где ее найти. 

Внизу гремит новогодняя вечеринка. Час назад все были здесь, наблюдали за фейерверками. Но сейчас все спустились вниз. Танцевать, пить, жить. Все, кроме Люси. 

Эдмунд молча садится рядом с ней, присоединяясь к ее взгляду на горизонте. Эдмунд и Люси оба в лондонском колледже, а город после Второй мировой процветает с новой силой. Сегодня огни города затмевают звезды, и дым от фейерверков все ещё висит в воздухе. 

— Ты когда-нибудь скучаешь по Нарнии? — из тишины говорит Люси. Эдмунд кивает. 

— Постоянно. 

— Мы были королями и королевами там. У нас было наше королевство, чтобы управлять, изучать, хранить. Мы мудрые за пределами наших лет, потому что мы выросли в Нарнии. Мы жили, мы учились, мы любили, и ничего в этом мире не сможет сравниться... — ее голос затихает, и они погружаются в молчание. Эдмунд кладет руку на ее плечи, и Люси склоняется к его груди. 

Прошло много лет с момента их последнего путешествия в Нарнию. Они уже не дети. Сейчас Люси девятнадцать, и она, как и старшая сестра, стала слегка сердцеедкой. В то время как к ногам Сьюзен падали мальчики за ее милую улыбку и невинные манеры, у Люси было своего рода очарование, которым она стремилась завоевать сердца художников, писателей, музыкантов, вдохновляя их своей кокетливой улыбкой и остроумием. К примеру, ее последняя победа — Том, художник, у которого есть коллекция портретов Люси, что Эдмунд находил довольно жутким. 

— Я рассталась с Томом, — говорит Люси. Это объясняет то, что Эдмунд видел его обиженным сегодня вечером и всячески избегающим его сестру. — Он думает, что я схожу с ума половину времени. Он считает, что феминистское движение — сборище мужененавистниц и что его мысли и мнение куда убедительнее, чем мои, лишь потому, что он парень. 

— Я никогда не смогу быть такой милой и нежной, как Сьюзен. Для нее так легко быть Сьюзен Нежной в этом мире, но мне кажется, что здесь Отважность разрешена лишь мужчинам. И как я могу быть Люси Отважной в мире, где Отважность — непристойная черта для «леди».

Она разочарованно вздыхает. Эдмунд хочет сказать ей что-то утешительное, но нет ничего, что он мог бы сказать. Она права. 

Но Люси выбрасывает эти мысли из головы и без предупреждения вскакивает на ноги, дергая Эдмунда за собой. 

— Потанцуй со мной. 

— Зачем? — спрашивает Эдмунд. Она тянет его к себе, обвивая руками плечи. 

— Мы можем притвориться, что вернулись в Кэр-Параваль, в зал, где никто не удивляется, если девушка приглашает парня на танец, и никто не разводит неприятных сплетен только потому, что два человека не танцуют вместе. 

Эдмунд и Люси покачиваются под музыку, доносящуюся снизу. Алкоголь в крови ограничивает их танцевальные способности, но они двигаются, прижавшись друг к другу для равновесия. 

— Закрой глаза, — говорит Люси. — Мы вернулись в Нарнию, в большой зал. Бал давно закончился, и все ушли. Даже Питер и Сьюзен отправились в свои покои. Только ты и я. 

Эдмунд переплетает пальцы за спиной Люси и прячет лицо в ее волосах. Она пахнет сладкими фруктами и жевательной резинкой. 

Он любит ее. Всегда любил. Сладкая маленькая Люси, которая привела их всех в Нарнию, а теперь так потеряна в реальном мире. Может быть, он должен был оставить ее в Нарнии, уйти домой и придумать какую-нибудь историю, чтобы объяснить ее отсутствие. Может быть, она была бы счастливее там. Даже если бы он был несчастен без нее. 

Но сейчас они в Англии, на крыше квартиры друга Люси, пьяно покачиваются под далекую музыку, мечтая о месте, куда они больше не смогут попасть. 

Она такая красивая, думает Эдмунд. Она красивая, забавная, умная и будто рыба, вытащенная из воды в этом странном мире... Но ещё так жизнерадостна, луч света в его жизни и жизни каждого человека, которого она встречала. 

Он целует ее. Это чувствуется правильным, губы небрежно движутся друг против друга, дерзко и безбоязненно. Люси не такая покорная, как те девчонки, которых целовал Эдмунд. Она разделяет его страсть и энергию, ее пальцы зарываются в его волосы, и язык уверенно углубляется в рот. Но через время они отстраняются друг от друга, они тяжело дышат, и грудь каждого вздымается. 

Его глаза закрыты, и в голове начинает проясняться, что это неправильно, это его сестра, он не должен был этого делать, не должен хотеть сделать это снова. 

Но все мысли вылетают из его головы, когда Люси хватает его за шиворот и рывком тянет обратно, в следующий поцелуй.


End file.
